Karaoke Night
by spamano-in-china
Summary: What happens when the crew decides to spend their time singing at a karaoke bar? Read this to find out! *Warning, super cracky*


**Author's Note:  
This story is based off of the fact that the opening song of Free! (Rage On by OLDCODEX) is sang by Makoto Tachibana! Surprising, right?  
Plus this is my first fanfic since a friend wanted me to write it. So no hate, and reviews are welcome ^^  
Also, this story might be cracky. You have been warned.**

* * *

"GO HARU! SWIM FASTER!"  
"HARUKA-SENPAI YOU CAN DO IT"  
"HARU!"

The sounds of his friends cheering him on at practice felt refreshing. Like when you chew mint gum and then swallow cold water afterwards.  
Mmmm.  
Water.  
Speaking of water, he's gonna have to get out soon, he just made the turn-off. Swimming faster and faster, he suddenly reached the end with a loud "AH", and a greatly exclaimed inhale of oxygen as his head rose up out of the water.

"That was great Haru! But you were one second off from making a personal best, so you're gonna have to step up your game", their manager Gou Matsuoka said.  
"Oh please, he did fine! You need to loosen up a little, Gou, I mean it IS Friday and we all gotta get down on Friday~" Nagisa said while hugging Haru as though Haru was about to be mauled by a bear and he didn't want to let go.  
"What do I keep telling you? My name is Kou! KOU"  
"Gou do you really think I care?"  
"IT'S KOU"  
"Okay, Gou, whatever, Gou, you, Gou, say, Gou."  
"Hahaha! Calm down guys, before you hurt someone. Besides, Nagisa, didn't you say you wanted to do something after Haru was done?" Makoto's voice, as sweet and calm has melted dark chocolate, rang out. Nagisa stopped smirking at a now furious looking Gou, smiled, and said "YEAH! I wanted to go to that new karaoke bar that just opened up on the corner of Rei's house!"  
"Wait, a bar? Aren't you all a little bit young for that?" Mrs. Amakata asked, walking up to them under an umbrella like she was the princess of Monaco or something.  
"It's not a real bar with drinks or alcohol or smelling men trying too hard, if that's what you were wondering," Rei said, pushing up his red glasses like the sassy motherfucker is his. "It's just a place where teenagers hang out and sing terribly, but no one has room to make fun of them since they sing just as bad, if not worse."  
Amakata cocked her head to the side in thought. "Weeellll... I guess so... since you all seemed to be practicing your little hearts out, and it _is _Friday after all."  
Nagisa jumped up as though he was just electrocuted up his bum, and yelled "YAY~ We should invite Rin, I'm sure he wants to come! Gou, text your brother right now and tell him to get his shark ass over here!"  
Gou sighed deeply. Not as deep as the pool is, but almost. "Fine. But only because he's been locked up in his room for a while, and he's becoming slowly more anal each day."

While Gou was texting her brother, Makoto turned to Haru, smiled, and said "Are you excited?"  
Haru just stared at him. "Yeah, I guess, but I can't sing."  
"Oh, Haru, this isn't about who can sing well! It's about all of us having fun! Without fun, there's no point in doing anything, right?"  
Haru smiled a little, it wasn't a big smile, but it was better than nothing. "You're right. Who knows, we might be surprised by who can sing."

Suddenly Gou comes prancing over to them, and hugs Makoto from the back without him knowing.  
"OH GOD WHAT THE FUC- Oh hey Gou, what did Rin say?"  
"He said he's on his way!"  
And the happy screams of a shota blonde boy could be heard all the way from Japan to Iceland.

* * *

"Good evening! What would you like to order?"  
Everybody: Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Amakata, and Gou were all seating at a round booth table at the karaoke bar, strobe lights were flashing everywhere, and the desperate smell of teenage girls wanting to be discovered by undercover talent agents was heavy in the atmosphere.  
"Oh god, FINALLY you show up, yes, I would like one of everything on the menu please" Nagisa said. Rei turned to him in horror.  
"YOU CAN'T ORDER ONE OF EVERYTHING, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MONEY".  
"Oh contraire, my fine winged friend, I've been saving up my allowance for an opportunity like this."  
Rin chuckled lightly. "Wow, his appetite still hasn't changed, has it?" Gou smiled. She loved it when her older brother was having fun and being himself.  
"Does anyone know when we're going up to sing?" Haru asked. Nagisa answered through a mouth full of mozzarella sticks, "After the current singers stop."  
"Don't talk with your mouth open!" Rei scolded. He turns to Haru and says "The order we sing in is Nagisa and I doing a duet, you and Rin do a duet, and Makoto sings solo".  
"Why is Makoto singing a solo?" Amakata asked. Makoto turned to her and said "It's because I only sing..." his green eyes look straight at Haru's blue eyes ".._free_." Haru's eyes widened, then he started laughing. His laughter was like the sound of a thousand baby dolphins laughing at something they found funny. While he was laughing, Nagisa started groaning. "When are they going to stop singing? They sound like a bunch of killer whales dying." Rei nudged him in the side with his elbow, but it was too late. Makoto turns to his, and does his infamous smile in which he cocks his head to the side, closes his eyes, smiles slightly, and he says "What the fuck did you just fucking say, you little bitch."  
Before Nagisa could answer, the owner of the bar's voiced boomed throughout the crowd.  
"Ooookay! That was a very.. um.. exceptional performance! Next up we have the Penguin and the Butterfly singing Ms. New Booty! Give them a round of applause!"  
Rei stood up. "Well, that's our signal. I just hope you don't throw up everywhere after all the carbs you ate."  
"Calm down, I got this," Nagisa said, running up to the stage.  
"Good luck, guys!" Amakata and Gou said.

As soon as they both stepped up on the stage, the music started. After about 5 seconds, the words on the screen that hung above their heads started showing, and before you know it, they were soon screaming "

"_**BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY ROCKIN'**__**EVERYWHERE**_"

Everyone started laughing, especially Rin. He laughed so hard he was banging the table with his fist, laughing tears were oozing slowly out of his eyes, and he couldn't stop. Not that you could blame him, I mean, they sounded so different from each other, so bad, that you couldn't help but piss yourself laughing. It was amazing, actually, that two people could sound like that. They didn't even sound human, they sounded like someone just took an iPhone 3, stuffed it in the blender, and set the blender setting on obliterate.  
That is how they sounded.  
They weren't even trying, it sounded as though they were trying to outdo each other in the worst singer competition. No one knows who's winning, though, because they pretty much sound the same.

After the song ended, everyone clapped, but it was sort of a weak clap since everyone kept laughing.  
The owner got on the stage, chuckled, and said "Well, THAT was something! Next up is the ferocious Shark and the wet Dolphin singing I Will Always Love You! Give them a round of applause!"

As Nagisa and Rei took their seats, Haru and Rin got up on the stage and faced each other.  
The slow music came on, and then they started singing.  
Everyone in the club just stared in awe. They didn't know what to do. They're voices were so low, it sounded as though two demons were singing their cover of the song. They weren't bad singers, they were a lot better than Nagisa and Rei, but they weren't exactly good. Haru's voice kept cracking, like the sound of you smashing an egg on the ground in a fit of rage but instead of it being a real egg it was the voice of a teenaged boy, and Rin's voice kept sounding like waves, it kept going high, then low, then high, then low.  
And then they came to the line that everyone who's ever heard this song loves to sing.

"_**AND IIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU**_"

But when they hit the beginning of the "YOUUUUU" part, Rin took a small step forward, and accidentally stepped on his untied shoelace! His high pitched screaming when he fell face first onto Haru's chest was one to put in the World History books, it was so high and girly that his sister felt so much second hand embarrassment her face turned as red as a tomato glistening in the bright sun of Spain.  
Both Rin and Haru fell down, Rin on top, and Haru hit his head on the stage. _Hard._  
No one knew how to react, but before anyone had the chance to even take a picture, the owner came rushing up to the stage.

"Okay, now it's time for the last singer of the night! Please give a round of applause to the Killer Whale singing Rage On!"

After Haru and Rin sat down, Haru rubbing his poor wittle head, and Rin burying his face into his arms, Makoto got on the stage.  
The music of Rage On started, and then Makoto started singing.

"_**Days confusion ever free.  
Come through my heart.  
Me wo somukeru isshun**_** e**"

Everyone's mouth gaped open, especially the one's at Makoto's table.  
Rei stared at everyone "You guys never told me he could sing like this!" Nagisa shook his head, "We never knew." Haru and Rin were speechless, after all these years they would never have guess that Makoto could sing like someone out of a rock band! To Haru it was like a punch in the face. It was like someone took an iron fist, coated it in lava, and just socked Haru right in the nose. To Rin it was like a big "FUCK YOU" right in the gut. It was like he went to the tattoo parlor, got a big "FUCK YOU" in the middle of his stomach, paid the money he owed, came to the karaoke bar, and heard Makoto sing.

When the song was over, Makoto turned to his friends and said "So, did I do good?"

That was the last time they ever went to a karaoke bar.

* * *

**Oh my god. I meant for this to be at least a little serious. I honestly can't write serious fanfics to save my life, I'm sorry.  
But yeah, I got this idea after I found out that Makoto's voice actor sang that song. Crazy, right?  
Well, I hope you guys liked it! Show it to your friends, family, dog, whatever.**


End file.
